klocuchfandomcom-20200213-history
GTA SA Nandreas - recenzja (morzliwości)
GTA SA Nandreas - recenzja (morzliwości) - czwarta wideorecenzja Klocucha. Na tym filmie Klocuch zdobył wówczas największą popularność. Wiele osób twierdzi, że to recenzja, na której Klocuch zaczął trollować. Młody recenzent zachwyca się otwartością dużego świata. Jest to jedna z jego ulubionych gier. W tym odcinku nazywa błędnie Big Smoke "Cejotem", które poźniej zmienia na "grubas z Sa Nandreas". Początkowo film został skonfrontowany z ogromną falą krytyki (szczególnie ze względu na nieznajomość świata gry, dziecinny głos autora i słabą jakość), jednak wraz ze wzrostem popularności Klocucha, zaczął zbierać coraz lepsze opinie. Transkrypcja 00:02 : GTA San Andreas - Recenzja i możliwości. 00:06 : Tu mamy na początku taki wielki napis Grand The Auto: San Andreas. 00:13 : No, i tu się ładuje gra, tu są takie fajne obrazki i fajna muzyczka leci. 00:23 : No, i tak się zaczyna gra. 00:26 : To je nasz gościu, 00:29 : Tu przylat.. Przylatuje chyba do miasta tu. 00:35 : No, i tu przyspieszyłem filmik, się pojawiamy w takim mieście, jesteśmy takim murzynem 00:41 : I... I gra ma w ogóle dużo możliwości. 00:46 : Co pierwsze mnie zdziwiło, to jest to, że można jeździć na rowerze. 00:51 : W żadnej grze nie można było jeździć na rowerze, a tu można. 00:59 : No, i teraz musimy pojechać do Cejota. 01:13 : Jedziemy, takie duże miasto jest, bardzo duże. 01:17 : I gra jest... dla mnie jest super fajna. 01:21 : Tutaj gdzieś się jechało. 01:26 : Gdzieś tu o, było. 01:33 : Na tym? 01:36 : Tutaj tędy, no i on coś tu mówi, i to już znaczy, ze blisko jesteśmy. 01:44 : No, i jedziemy tutaj z dom Cejota. 01:48 : I do tego czerwonego wchodzimy i mamy tą misje. 01:55 : Ten murzyn wchodzi... do domu i chyba go... coś mu się dzieje nagle, tu on słyszy jakieś takie głosy. 02:05 : Coś tak... taki... takie dziwne ma... rzeczy. 02:12 : Rozgląda się tak, te głosy mu tak w głowie. 02:23 : No, i on tutaj siada sobie. 02:27 : I tu tera przyjdzie Cejot. 02:37 : O, tutaj, taki śmieszny, gruby jest, i ma taki głos jak taka świnia. 02:42 : I on próbuje nas zabić. 02:46 : Ale potem sobie nas przypomina, i się przywita, że ja jestem Cejot. 02:52 : I tutaj potem już nas lubi. 02:56 : No, i jakiś filmik mamy. 03:01 : No, tu coś gadają. 03:04 : No, i przyspieszyłem filmik, tera... jadą gdzieś, tam spotkać się z kolegami. 03:16 : Ja te filmiki przyspieszam, bo to nieciekawe, głupie takie. 03:23 : No, i tu znowu jedziemy rowerem. 03:26 : I jedziemy i, ten, i za nami jedzie takie różowe auto takie i w nas strzelają. 03:34 : I trzeba jechać gdzieś. 03:44 : Ta gra jest w ogóle trudna taka, ale fajnie się gra... O! We mnie strzelają teraz. 03:55 : I jadę tu. 04:08 : Jak widać, cały czas innymi ścieżkami się jeździ, bo jest bardzo duży świat. 04:15 : O, Cejot tutaj koło nas. 04:21 : No i tutaj, no i tutaj taki filmik krótki. 04:28 : No, i mamy jechać tera za nim. 04:35 : (Yhm... Uchm...) 04:39 : No, tutaj w prawo teraz, w jakieś uliczki fajne, małe. 04:47 : No... u... a... no... no i tutaj się spadnie 04:53 : głos Tomek? 05:00 : No. 05:03 : Znów policjanty są, można w policję bić, i oni nas wtedy gonią. 05:09 : Tera pokażę, jak można policja, żeby goniłą: 05:12 : Biję policjanta, można się bić z wszystkimi ludzmi z pięścmi. 05:16 : Fajnie się bije. 05:18 : Mi się podoba, bardzo. 05:23 : Jeszcze takiej fajnej grafiki w 3D nie widziałem nigdzie, jest super fajna. 05:36 : Mmm... Złapał... Złapał mnie policjant, tera misję będę musiał od nowa robić, potem. 05:44 : No i jestem koło komisariatu. 05:45 : Jest, zmienia się noc i dzień jest, i godzina się zmienia, i mamy taki duży świat. 05:54 : No i można sobie biegać wszędzie, bić wszystkich ludzi, o... o tutaj ma pistolet baba 06:02 : Muszę uciekać, chyba, bo zara mnie zabije. 06:09 : Ja sobie nie mogłem wyobrazić, że tu można wszędzie chodzić. 06:16 : O, biorę auto i sobie tera, pokaże wam jak się jeździ autem. 06:20 : Zabieramy auto, no i jedzimy. 06:25 : Radio normalnie leci w aucie, można wszystko rozwalać, radio leci, są różne radia, dużo... 06:33 : Mamy swoje pieniądze. 06:39 : I fajne akcje można robić, na przykład super ucieka się przed policją, to mi się bardzo podoba. 06:44 : O... tutaj, o... ach... źle wjechałem. 06:47 : No i jak się zabijemy, to jesteśmy koło szpitala. 06:51 : Tutaj se przeskoczę. 07:03 : Fajny jest taki świat - duży. 07:09 : (Ech... Yhmmm....) 07:11 : No, tutaj, zapiać policjantów to super zabawa, nas goni policjant, fajnie się ucieka. 07:16 : Tu jest ten park do skejtowania, to może będzie rower w pobliżu, akurat. 07:23 : Poszukam, o jest akurat rower i można wjechać rowerem. 07:34 : (Yhmmm...), Tera nie wyjadę tutaj... 07:41 : (Ykhymmm), przestawiałem mikrofon tera powinno się, lepiej słychać mnie. 07:46 : No i idę sobie tutaj po świecie, fajnie można tak, taki sposób uciekania przed policją pokażę. 07:52 : Wchodzimy na auto, i o... tu gościu uciekł akurat 07:56 : Idę do drugiego, no i w... bijemy w auto i wtedy... on szybko tak jedzie, my jesteśmy na dachu, fajnie tak i wtedy nas policja nie dogoni! 08:09 : Można uciec. 08:16 : Oh, spadłem. 08:19 : No, skakać fajnie można. 08:27 : No, autostrada jest taka... duża. 08:31 : (Niezrozumiałe odgłosy) 08:49 : No... Dobra, no... No dobra, to, juz pokazałem wam... możliwosci jakie są w tej grze - Grand The Auto. 08:55 : No i zostawiam was już, cześć! Ciekawostki *Przerywniki filmowe nazywane są "filmikami", a nie jak w późniejszym czasie "pokazówkami". *W 04:53 słychać żeński głos mówiący - "Tomek?" *Do nagrania tej wideorecenzji zostało użyte zostało demo Frapsa. *Klocuch najpierw nagrał film, a później głos. *Jakość obrazu i dźwięku jest gorsza niż we wcześniejszych recenzjach. (Niektóre części artykułu zostały przeniesione tutaj z porzuconej klocuch.shoutwiki.com. Autorem tamtego artykułu był użytkownik Screeclay.) Kategoria:Wideorecenzje Kategoria:Filmy Klocucha